


Our history

by wilhelms



Category: The White Queen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilhelms/pseuds/wilhelms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Richard as children (I would love to continue writing them as children, teenagers and adults but we will see)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our history

**Author's Note:**

> I´m not a native speaker, I´m sorry for all the stupid mistakes  
> It is short but I don´t if I should continue with this  
> I don´t know if Anne was really 3 years older than Richard (Warwick) as wikipedia says or if he was 1 year older (as some sources say)

Little girl playing with her dolls, her father took her to see a boy, he was about the same age as she was, already a sword in his hand. She looked at him, he was fighting the wind, his own invisible enemies, his curly hair and the way he stood, ever young boy wanted to be like his father and Richard certainly inhertied a lot. Even as a child he knew how to hold a sword. A girl watching over him! What a shame, how dared she peaking of him as if his sisters weren´t enough, they had to bring another girl in the house. The boy fell down, the girl giggled but he didn´t move, pretending he was dead. She was standing there at first just looking at him but then taking careful steps. “Boy, boy, you alright?" she looked around. Would her father be mad if he knew it was her who caused the damage? Did she kill him? Was he dead? Would she be punished? She came closer to him, whispering into her ear. “My lord are you hurt? My lord…." her governess told her a story about a princess that kissed a frog and he turned into a prince, maybe she could save him. She pressed her lips ad then touched his cheek. 

"yeeeeck, what are you doing, you stupid, stupid girl!! what are you doing?" he yelled. Poor little Anne was scared, two men were running into the room. “Father, she kissed me!!" 

both Richard Neville and Richard de Beauchamp bursted into laughing. “she will kiss you many, many times" Richard seemed puzzled, what? kiss this girl? 

Two years later, two kids were married, and 3 years later Anne came to live with her husband and his parents, they were 10 years old.


End file.
